narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt on the Akatsuki! Jinko vs Kirasei
Kirasei hid in the moving shadows of the oak's leaves. He had finally found an Akatsuki member. A woman with light blue hair and purple eyes. Five, maybe six years younger then him. She didn't look dangerous to him. He had expected more from a S-class missing-nin. For the past two hours, she had just been sitting on a big rock in the middle of the forest. Kirasei was starting to become impatient. He felt Hope struggling on his back, he hoped she wouldn't wake up and blow his cover. He could bring her into a long and deep sleep with some ninjutsu, but moving now was to risky. He had to wait until the Akatsuki woman moved. "This is such a pain." Jinko mumbled. "Where the hell is this stupid five tails Dolphin thing." Jinko looked back,she thought she had seen something. "I'm losing it." Jinko shrugged and walked away. "Finally," Kirasei thought and slowly moved Hope from his back. He putted his hands on her forehead, emitting chakra. Slowly, Hope stopped struggling. Kirasei picked Hope back up and put her on his back, but when he did, a small stone fell out of the new born's clothing, silently hitting the ground. for Kirasei, it was like thunder had struck. And apparently, the woman had heard it too. "Who's There!?" Jinko threw a Kunai into the trees. "Great," Kirasei thought as he dodged the kunai. "Better get you into safety," he said, and concealed Hope in a tree stump. He then turned to he Akatsuki. "I'm Kirasei! Proud wielder of the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release! Remember the name, scum! It will be the name of the man who will destroy you and your fellow Akatsuki!" "Kirasei? Why does that sound familiar?" Jinko had a blank look on her face. "You destroyed my village!" Kirasei regained his cool and laughed. "I've been looking forward to this." A Water Tentacle appeared next to him. "A water Jutsu user? Hah! I lucked out!" Jinko laughed. Kirasei growled and four other tentacles appeared, each one grabbing one of Jinko's limbs. He froze the tip of his first tentacle, and playfully touched Jinko's neck, causing a small trace of blood to appear. "Oh,you're good." She said in a mocking tone. "But I'm better." Jinko turned into a puddle of water. "Interesting." Kirasei said as his tentacles fell apart. Jinko reformed,and threw three kunai at Kirasei. Kirasei caught them all between the fingers if his right hand. "As good as you are, you cannot fool me" He said, and charged at her, holding one of her own kunai knives. Jinko smirked. "Fool." The Kunais then exploded,Jinko smiled at her work. "Come on,I know your not dead yet." she called to him. Kirasei stepped out of the smoke. "Looks like your tougher then you look." He said, performing several hand seals with one hand. "Thousand Flying Ice Needles of Death!" He yelled. Jinko dodged the attack,pulled out an umbrella,and opened it. "Ninja Art: Rain of Death!" She yelled. As the acid touched Kirasei's body, it fell apart in a pile of snow. As Jinko looked around for the real Kirasei, he appeared behind her. irasei smiled and whispered in her ear. "You got to do better then that." Jinko closed her umbrella, and swung it at Kirasei. "I don't have time to deal with you." Kirasei laughed and stopped the umbrella with one hand. He then froze it, throwing it away, and at last turned his face to Jinko. He smiled at her and performed an Ice Breath in her face, causing her to back down. In that moment, he slightly touched her eyes at an incredible speed, causing Jinko to not even notice it. Jinko was annoyed with this person. "You're annoying"! She shouted. Jinko drew a blade from her cloak,and Charged at Kirasei,until she was stop by Someone Kirasei lowered his guard. "Who are you? And why are you interrupting?" The person did not anwser. He turned his gaze towards Jinko,who knew the man. "It's you!...Ohotake!" He threw Jinko into a nearby tree,knocking her out cold. "Whoever you are, don't interfere in this fight. I will kill this woman, and you if it requires to do so." Kirasei said, and ran at full speed to Jinko. Standing before her, he drew his word. "Long time since I used this one." He said, and lifted up the blade, preparing to strike. Ohotake stopped him. "If you strike her,it will end badly for you." He warned. "She is the servant of one of the Demon Lords,killing her will incur their wrath." Kirasei got angry. "I don't care who she is. She's Akatsuki, a missing-nin. And I'm a hunter-nin." He putted his sword away. "They destroyed my village, killed my family and friends. No matter what the consequences, I will destroy them." He looked at Ohotake, furious. "And anyone who stands in my way." "It is apparent that you do not care for your own life," Ohotake began. "But what of the child?" He asked,pointing to Hope. "They will kill the child as well." "She is a weapon. Nothing more. A storage room for the Two-Tails' chakra. She has no free will, so she follows mine. She is willing to die too." "You wouldn't have been able to beat her anyway." Ohotake told him. "Maybe I would. But destiny has turned out that i don't have to. Besides, who says I wanted to kill her now?" Kirasei laughed. "Not every battle is won by defeating your opponent, Ohotake. But, now that I've told you this, you must die." Kirasei charged at Ohotake, a snow ball forming in his hand. Ohotake simply side stepped Kirasei's attack. "I will not fight you. I just came to warn you. Be cautions of your upcoming battle, Kirasei." And with that said, Ohotake vanished. "Hmmm..." Kirasei absorbed the snow ball into his hand. He looked at the still unconscious Jinko. "There's more behind this girl then meets the eye." He stepped to the tree trunk and grabbed Hope. She was awake. He then walked back, and took place on the rock where Jinko was sitting before their battle. He laid Hope at his feet, looked back once more at the unconscious Jinko. Killing her now would be disrespectful. He started meditating, as a layer of ice slowly began to appear on the rock beneath him. A black fog appeared in front of Jinko taking the form of a Man in a hannya mask. "Jinko." He called to her. Jinko slowly awoke. "M-Master!" Jinko bowed to the Demon. "We are leaving,now." Donaku raised his hand,summoning a black fog. Kirasei opened his eyes, seeing his opponent had disappeared, and smiled. Mission accomplished. Tushi appears from a unspected tree and is standing in the back of Karsei a foot away "No it is not over yet I will fight you for the honor of the Akatsuki".Tushi runs forward to Karasei with in-human speed as a kunai is hidden behind his back ,his long Akatrsuki jacket Swinging as he runs . Category:Role-Play